Zap!
by Rionarayne
Summary: Teagan Blue is just another normal girl from Kansas City.... until she gets sucked into a game. Please RR
1. Sucked In

Disclaimer: I don't own Lara Croft, or any Tomb Raider character. I do however own Teagan Blue, so don't steal her. I don't own Play Station either.  
  
Also, this idea has probably been used before. . . so sorry if I stole it. I didn't intend to.  
  
My name is Teagan Blue. I'm fourteen years old and live in Kansas City, Missouri. I have two older brothers and a dog named Radar. To an outsider, I would have a seemingly normal life, right? Well, I did. My major earth shattering experience happened only three weeks ago.  
  
After I came home from school, I flopped down on the sofa to see if there was anything good on TV. Unsatisfied, I went upstairs to my room and rifled through my book bag, looking for my homework. I was supposed to write a ten- page essay on primitive cultures. It was due Monday, so I figured I could put that on hold and do something else for a while.  
  
I squeezed into my beanbag chair in front of my TV and fired up the Play Station. I was going to play Tomb Raider 3 since it was my favorite of all of the games. I loved that action and I was somewhat of a glutton for animated violence. It seemed so funny to me. I started a new game and began in the first level. Something was missing. Of course!  
  
I paused my game and ran back downstairs to the fridge. I sifted through all the diet sodas and condiments before settling on a Vanilla Coke. Then I charged back upstairs, careful not to shake the Coke too badly. I squished myself back into my beanbag chair and resumed play.  
  
I was having a great time until I beat the level and swung my arms out with a quick, "whoo hoo!" The Coke spilled down my arm, rolled past my fingertips and splashed on the TV screen. A surge of blue light went over my body and the last thing I saw was my VCR flashing 4:02.  
  
* * *  
  
I crashed into a tree and skidded on my ass until I ran into another tree. I was a little queasy from being tossed around and had no idea where I was. I stood up to shake it off and when I turned around, I could've sworn I was back in my room. There was a giant rectangular screen in front of me. However, instead of showing the level, I was looking in on my room. I turned back around and then realized that I was in the level!  
  
I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing my normal clothes, nor did I look like myself. I was 3-D animated and was wearing black, baggy pants and combat boots with a black tank top. I also had a backpack similar to Lara's with me and it was stocked with ammo and medipacks. Wait, ammo? I'd never used a gun in my life! I looked down again and saw that I did indeed have holsters strapped to my thighs. This was too cool!  
  
After I was done goggling at myself, I turned around to look back at my room and realized that the screen wasn't there anymore. A sinking feeling came over me. I had no way to get back. I looked around for some way to leave, and, realizing there was none, I started my trek through the jungle.  
  
It was really hot and the air was so sticky that the hair from my high ponytail clung to the back of my neck. It wasn't very long before I heard what sounded like a car. It got stronger and stronger as I got closer to a river. I stepped up on a rock and looked around. There was a light flashing through the trees. In less than a second, a four-wheeler came rumbling through the trees and was headed straight for the rock that I was standing on. I leapt off the rock and crouched behind some foliage as the four- wheeler skidded to a halt.  
  
When I dared myself to peek over the plants, Lara Croft was standing two feet away from me. "Who are you?" she asked rather sternly.  
  
I was totally star struck. "Lara! Oh my God, I'm your biggest fan! Here, can you sign my---"  
  
"I asked you what your name was!" she said again, getting closer to my face.  
  
"Uh. . . Teagan Blue."  
  
"Well, Teagan, you've just interrupted the flow of the game. And in doing so, people and places from the other games are now in this one. In fact, this is now one giant game!"  
  
I wasn't sure at all how to react to this. I think I was still so in awe of her that I didn't really absorb anything she just said.  
  
"Did you hear me?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Er, yes. I did, Ms. Croft, sorry---"  
  
She grabbed my arm and hauled me off towards her four-wheeler. "Come on," she said, sounding rather annoyed. She put me on the back and sped off into the jungle. 


	2. Bullseye!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lara Croft, or any Tomb Raider character. I do however own Teagan Blue, so don't steal her. I don't own Play Station either.  
  
The ride to the tree camp was the most exciting part up to that point. I think Lara had no idea that I'd never been four- wheeling before, because she did a few barrel rolls and made several sharp turns. I almost asked her to go slower, but I didn't wasn't to piss her off any further and it was actually kind of fun.  
  
She did finally slow down when we got to the little 'hide out.' It looked just like any other normal big house, only it was made entirely out of wood and it was built on a tree. 'Tree camp' it was called. She parked the four- wheeler underneath the tree camp and climbed up th ladder to get in.  
  
"Well, are you coming?" she asked, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Oh. . . yeah," I said as I quickly scrambled up the ladder.  
  
Lara just rolled her eyes and went inside. Once I got in, I was shocked to see that there were two other men sitting on a sofa, huddled around a map.  
  
"I thought you were here by yourself."  
  
"No, this is where all of the characters stay until we're called into play. As you can see, Werner Von Croy is here along with Kurtis."  
  
The two men nodded at me and went back to the map.  
  
"So why is Kurtis here?"  
  
"If you'd been paying attention before," she said, giving me a reproachful look, " I already told you. You've interrupted the game by coming here."  
  
"Yes, I know, but how?"  
  
"Dammit girl! Don't you understand anything? You shocked yourself into the game. The shock went to your memory card, and that's what released Kurtis and Pierre and everyone else."  
  
"But you said there were places as well."  
  
"Yeah, the river we passed on the four-wheeler is now the 40 Fathoms level."  
  
"How do I leave?"  
  
"The only way we can get the game back to normal and get you home is to find the portal to your room again, and shock you back into it."  
  
"And, eh. . . how long will that take?"  
  
"In all honesty, Miss Blue, I have no idea."  
  
She stopped for a moment and walked over to Kurtis, who was now cleaning guns and rather menacingly sharpening a dagger. They talked for a few moments and glanced at me several times before Lara came back and said, "If you want to survive here, you'll need to learn how to use your weapons."  
  
I glanced at my holsters. "You mean these?"  
  
"Yeah, now come on." She led me through the trees until we came to a clearing. . . or at least I thought it was. A few steps further revealed hat the famed Croft mansion was now in the middle of the jungle.  
  
"Whoa. . ." was all I managed to say before Lara pushed me ahead from behind.  
  
"Hurry up!" she urged. She grabbed my arm and led me to the shooting range.  
  
"What do I do first?" I asked.  
  
"Point and shoot. . ." she said, as if everyone should know that.  
  
I hesitantly grabbed the pistols out of my holsters and aimed at a target straight ahead. When my eyes were shut and I was able to block out my screaming conscience, I pulled the triggers. Surprisingly, the shots weren't that loud. I opened my eyes and looked at the target. Bull's-eye!  
  
"I did it!" I shrieked.  
  
"Yes. . . I'd be a little concerned if you hadn't," Lara said.  
  
I stopped. "What?"  
  
"It's auto-aim, dear, the game does it for you."  
  
"Oh," I said. Well, on the upside, at least I won't have to struggle with that. "Wait a minute, that's easy! I'll be back at home in no time!"  
  
Lara simply chuckled to herself and said, "My, we are in for an unpleasant surprise aren't we?" 


	3. What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lara Croft, or any Tomb Raider character. I do however own Teagan Blue, so don't steal her. I don't own Play Station either.  
  
I was so tired by the end of the day that I thought I would fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. As I trudged slowly back to the Croft mansion, every bone in my body aching, I asked her what was on the 'wonderful' agenda for tomorrow.  
  
She didn't pick up an a single hint of sarcasm and responded, "Well, since there really isn't anything for you to do on your own, the game does it for you, you really don't need much more training. Unless. . . unless you want to give the obstacle course another go. . ."  
  
"Oh, no. No, no, no, that's quite alright." The last thing I needed was that dammed obstacle course. I swear, Lucifer himself must have designed that awful contraption. First of all, there were way to many monkey bars and second, there was absolutely no way to do it in under a minute. I think I took me about 15 minutes to complete the whole thing. . . and that was with a drink break. Lara was like a drill sergeant, barking orders at every whim. Sometimes, I just want to sock her straight in the mouth, but I know that somehow she's doing this for my own good. Plus, if it'll get me back home in a decent amount of time, so be it.  
  
When we got to the mansion, it was pretty dark, so I asked her where I'd be staying for the night.  
  
"Well, tonight you can stay here. But you'll have to get used to sleeping in the tree camp. . . or by some other means because once we're out in the jungle, there will be no mansion."  
  
"Er. . . right," I said rather nervously.  
  
She showed me up to my room and told me to make myself comfortable.  
  
"I'll have Henry bring you up some dinner."  
  
"Thanks," I replied right when she slammed the door.  
  
I still wasn't quite used to being animated, so you can imagine my shock when I looked at myself in the shower. The water coming out was blue and I didn't look wet at all. In fact, I seriously doubted that I was getting even the least bit damp. My boobs, I'd noticed, had now become a DD cup and I could barely see past them to my legs. Not that that was a bad thing, of course. It was just slightly unusual.  
  
I dried off, even though it was pointless, and was almost expecting to go to my pajama drawer when I remembered that I wasn't home. Just then, Henry knocked on the door to bring my dinner in and when he saw me, he quickly apologized and turned away.  
  
"Oh! So sorry, miss."  
  
"Oh dear! That's alright. . . say, do you happen to know where I could find some pajamas?"  
  
"Er. . . yes, I'll bring them up for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I waited around in my towel before he finally returned holding yet another black tank top and some pinstriped pajama bottoms. I thanked him again before he left and then I stuffed my now huge boobs into the tiny top and slipped on the pants.  
  
The smell of the dinner was very alluring and I almost died of joy when I lifted up the silver lid and saw that I had steak, potatoes, corn, apples and even a small glass of champagne. I did have some water, though. I devoured the entire steak in about 2.2 seconds and was busily scarfing down the mashed potatoes when Lara came in.  
  
"My god. . . what a big eater you are! I certainly hope you'll still be able to move tomorrow. After all, we will be taking a ten mile hike to the beach and back."  
  
At this last bit, some of the potatoes came shooting out of my mouth and I shrieked, "What did you say?!" But since I still had a mouthful of food it came out more like, "Uf di oo ay?  
  
"Swallow," she commanded.  
  
I gulped before repeating, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, we have a ten mile hike to the beach and back. It starts bright and early, be up at sunrise."  
  
"What the hell?! It's 10:30 now! That's not nearly enough sleep!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I can't possibly function on less than 10 hours of sleep."  
  
She gave one of her trademark chuckles again before saying, "Sweet dreams. . ." and turning out the light.  
  
I gave a half groan, half sigh as I yanked the covers over my head and forced myself to sleep. 


	4. Sleep Deprivation

Disclaimer: I don't own Lara Croft, or any Tomb Raider character. I do however own Teagan Blue, so don't steal her. I don't own Play Station either.  
  
This one's gonna be short, just a heads up.  
  
The morning seemed to come as soon as I fell asleep. I awoke to the annoying, "ARG, ARG, ARG!" sound of the alarm clock on the nightstand. I was still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes when Lara burst into the room.  
  
" 'Morning, Teagan," she greeted briskly.  
  
"Mphf. . . " I grumbled.  
  
Lara was showered and dressed in her usual daily attire, even though it was 5:00 AM. I couldn't help but be annoyed and surly; I'd taken me a while to go to sleep and here she was, all bright-eyed and bushy tailed.  
  
"Let's go, Miss Blue," she prodded as she ripped the covers off me.  
  
I simply rolled over and groaned as I slammed the pillow over my head. My relief was short-lived, however, as a huge bang made me leap off the bed and onto my feet. Lara stood across from me with an angry look on her face. I also noticed that she was holding a smoking pistol in her right hand. Not wanting to piss off a crazy bitch with a loaded gun, I quickly got dressed and had a quick bite of toast before heading out the door.  
  
Lara was already waiting for me in a jeep by the gate.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
She floored the gas pedal and away we went. She drove through just about every puddle of mud there was before she slammed on the brakes just on the edge of a gravel trail.  
  
"What are we doing here?" I asked with a yawn.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you've already forgotten. We're hiking ten miles today."  
  
I just rolled my eyes and rested my head on my shoulder.  
  
"Come on. . ." she moaned. "Grab a backpack, you'll need it."  
  
She took her customary backpack and I took the one that I'd come into the game with. She led me to the trail and we began the grueling ten mile hike. 


End file.
